TR2
Not to be confused with Series 3 competitor, T2 TR2, standing for Toon Raider 2, is a heavyweight robot, armed with a full-pressure flipper. Although the team did not participate in the original run of Robot Wars, TR2 made its debut in the 2016 series of Robot Wars. Prior to this, TR2 has seen much success at Robot Wars Live Events, and other live robotic events, eventually earning the title of UK robotic champion in 2015. The robot's flipper is highly powerful, capable of flipping a one tonne car, and also features a static axe on the rear working in tandem with the robot's flipper, like that of 8645T allowing TR2 to attack from either side using the flipper. This weapon also acts as the robot's self-righting mechanism. Its armour consists of 3.2mm of HARDOX wear resistant steel, with 20mm of High Density Polyethylene panels. TR2 is the successor to Toon Raider, which has also participated in Robot Wars Live Events, though has had no involvement with the TV show. TR2 was originally built in John Findlay's workshop alongside Team Toon. Since then the team have made several upgrades and kept TR2 in a fighting state. Robot History 2016 series TR2 will compete in Episode 3. Robot Wars Live Events TR2 and Toon Raider have been regular competitors at Robot Wars live events, with their success improving each year. On June 19th 2010, Toon Raider first managed to truly make a name for itself by flipping Bigger Brother out of the arena. In 2015, TR2 became a Robot Wars champion, after beating the two-time champion, Eruption, in the final. Team Toon also participate in Featherweight events with Tiny Toon, which first gained success by winning the 2010 Featherweight UK Championship. Outside Robot Wars Alex Brown is the youngest ever Featherweight and Heavyweight UK champion winner in live UK robot championships. TR2 makes regular appearances at shows such as Robots Live! in addition to Robot Wars. Before TR2 was built, its predecessor Toon Raider was previously called And His Army which started off as John Bell's heavyweight Batterbot before being given to Team Toon where it was renamed and given a new paint job. The first incarnation of this machine fell in the group stages of the 2008 UK Championships after being damaged by Tiberius but for 2009 it was rebuilt again and it reached the 2009 UK Championship finals where it lost to Terrorhurtz on a judges decision. 2010 was the year when And His Army was rebuilt and renamed to Toon Raider. Toon Raider has done well in events reaching the semi-finals of the 2010 UK Championships before losing to Iron-Awe 5 and also competed in the 2010 Annihilator finishing 3rd. In 2014, the team were also given Hellbent 2 from its previous owner Robert Lewis with the hope of entering it in live events again. Team Toon have also fought on the circuit with various featherweights which are listed below: *'44 Toon:' A four-wheel driven double-scooped rambot designed to keep being able to ram its opponents no matter how many times it gets flipped over. This originally was built in 2005 by Team Lambsy for the Roaming Robots 2005 Winter Tour before being sold in 2007 to Team Shock, but after not much success, it was sold again to Team Toon in 2008. *'Looney Toon:' A pink wedge-shaped robot armed with a front-hinge flipper. Due to it sometimes being unreliable at events, it has frequently been nicknamed "Stagefright". *'Stealth:' A black octagonal wedge-shaped robot armed with a full-pressure flipper. *'Tiny Toon:' The team's first ever robot which was originally the featherweight version of Batterbot owned by John Bell from Team Scorpion. It was bought at the time of the Heavyweight 2007 UK Championships and had been renamed and repainted to its current form. Tiny Toon has won the 2009, 2011 & 2014 UK Annihilators, and the 2010 UK Championships. *'Tiny Hurtz:' A featherweight version of the previously successful heavyweight, Terrorhurtz. This featherweight is armed with a double-headed axe like the heavyweight counterpart. To also make the featherweight, John Reid helped by supplying the team with the blueprints of Terrorhurtz. *'The Toonimator:' A two-wheel driven featherweight armed with horizontal spinning disc. The majority of the teams robots are painted in the same colour scheme of black and white horizontal stripes, which is the same colour of Newcastle United F.C. Alex & Wendy's supported football team. They have also fought on the live event circuit with two antweights called Ant & Dec. Results |} AHA2008.JPG|The first version of And His Army in 2008 AHA.jpg|And His Army as it looked in 2009 before being rebuilt and renamed as Toon Raider 074.JPG|44 Toon 132.JPG|Looney Toon StealthFW.jpg|Stealth Tiny Toon.jpg|Tiny Toon TinyHurtz.jpg|Tiny Hurtz The_Toonimator.PNG|The Toonimator Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 0 Series Record *Series 1-7: Did not enter *2016 series: Grand Finalist Triva *According to the Robot Wars website, the majority of the team are descended from George Stephenson, the inventor of the railway network of Britain that still exist to this day. *TR2 was the first Robot in the 2016 series to qualify from its heat undefeated, without requiring a single judge's decision Links *Team Toon's Facebook page *Team Toon's Twitter *[http://www.robotwars.tv/competitors/week-3/tr2 TR2 on the Robot Wars website] Category:Robots from Tyne and Wear Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots with Rear-Hinged True Flippers Category:Robots which are still competing today Category:Robots made during the Live Events Category:Competitors in Robot Wars Live Events Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots that debuted in Robot Wars 2016 Category:UK Grand Finalists